Take A Stand
by Darkened-Roses
Summary: What happens when Hermione finds out that Draco has feelings for her? What happens when she finds out it's mutual? Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a fanfic inspired by Nerf Herder's Cashmere Sweater. If all you crazy people out there like it, I just might write more but I'm not really certain. I do have a slight plot worked out so if you DO like it, I'll stick to that. Just in case it gets grungy, I'm rating it as PG-13. However that can change; up or down. I'd like to dedicate this little piece to the Altos, mainly Cal and Dane. You all inspire me xoxo. _Roses_ **

"'Night Hermione."

"Goodnight Ron, Harry."

The bushy haired girl nodded to each one in turn and scuttled up the staircase to the girls dormitory, closing the door behind slowly and leaned back against it. She looked around for any sign of the others but no one was there. She sighed deeply, hoping that Harry and Ron wouldn't mind her departing early for bed. She blinked several times before realizing that Crookshanks had rubbed numerous times now up against her legs and was meowing at her pitifully for attention.

"You silly animal."

She scolded at him and picked him up scratching him behind the ears contently. Slowly Hermione Granger made her way to the four-poster bed and changed into her lilac pajamas. She whirled quickly around when the door to the dormitory opened and laughter quickly following as her fellow female Gryffindors escorted a blindfolded first year who seemed confused and lost into the room.

"Hermione! I didn't know you were in here!"

Ginny Weasley smiled at Hermione and dashed to her bedside, plopping down on the soft down filled bed grinning wildly at her.

"What's going on? What are you doing to…?"

The small first year grinned and bounced up and down in excitement even though she couldn't see Hermione guessed.

"Natalie! My names Natalie!"

"Yes, of course. What are you doing to Natalie?

Hermione stood up, crossing her arms much like Professor McGonagall would do.

"All alone in your pajamas Hermione?"

The girl with her hands firmly placed against Natalie's shoulders raised a brow at Hermione, mocking her.

"Ok, this is really against the rules. Your all going to have to leave right now and go to another room, I won't allow this in here."

Moans and groans quickly filled the room as she finished her sentence. Hermione stiffened her knees; she wasn't going to budge.

"Whatever Hermione. Come on everyone, we'll do this in the first year's room."

Soon everyone had trudged out and Hermione closed the door after them, shaking her head. She didn't overly like being the disciplinary of everyone but it was what people had to come to know her as over the years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione plopped down on the bed, the soft sides comforting her in warmth. She enjoyed it a moment before scooting back up against her pillows and looking down at her bookbag. Slowly Hermione reached for the bag but jumped as the door once more opened. She rolled her eyes and closed them.

"I told you guys…you can't do that to Natalie in here…"

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione's head shot up as she placed the voice and looked up at the two figures now leaning against the doorway. Her hair fell neatly over her right eye.

"Ron! Harry! How did you get up here? I-I don't understand. The stairs aren't shrieking…"

Harry smirked at her and Ron waved his wand idly around.

"Swish and flick. I've gotten better at wingardium leviosa; it's a lot easier when you levitate yourself. Although, I must admit, Harry had a good laugh when my wand flicked backwards and I went flying around the Dormitory…"

Harry folded into himself laughing and Ron's eyes darted to him in anger yet a smirk was evident on his face.

"Anyways, what are you doing? Writing letters to your grandma?"

Ron smirked at her, how did he know?

"How did you know that?"

"Believe me, I have a grandma too. She freaks out if mum doesn't write to her. Needless to say mum absolutely hates it, her ideas are so outdated. She never seems to understand what's 'wrong with kids today'"

"Yeah mines like that too. Things were better back in 1938 after all."

Ron chuckled and Harry laughed pacing around the room now looking around.

"Well, Hermione, I think I've seen enough up here to scar me for life now…we should be going right Ron? Just came to check up on you. You left in a hurry."

Ron nodded and Harry walked back to the door.

"Goodnight you two, see you at breakfeast tomorrow."

The door closed the click reassuring Hermione. She undid the strings on the posters and the curtains fell silently into place around her bed. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as the stairs began to shriek, Harry and Ron had obviously not levitated themselves down.

* * *

"You go to school here now Natalie! Just eat whatever you want!" 

"I told you, I'm not hungry."

"Leave her alone...we made her eat enough last night…"

Hermione peered over her book at the three at breakfast the next morning. Natalie seemed rather pale anytime she looked at the food.

"I…need to go…right now."

Natalie paled even more as someone passed the sausages under her nose. She stood quickly and dashed out the great hall, holding her hand to her mouth.

"What did you guys give to her last night?" asked Hermione in question.

"Oh nothing much but when they mixed…let's just say Madam Pompfrey had an interesting night last night."

The girls that participated giggled and silenced eating their oatmeal and glancing at each other everyone now.

"Hey, Hermione can I see your homework?

"Ron, you go to school, you do the homework. It's really a basic concept."

Hermione said as she pushed the two and half page parchment towards Ron as he came late to breakfast.

"You did the extra credit!"

Hermione grabbed the paper angrily, glowering at Ron.

"Your still a jerk Ron. You know that? You always will be!"

Hermione stood and shoved the paper into her book bag angrily storming off to double potions.

* * *

"What is it now Hermione? Are you going to tell us you're the second captain of some obscure club we've never even heard of?" 

Ron was not in a good mood, especially after double potions with Snape. Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down and dropped a heavy book on the table that resounded with a thud across the great hall.

"No, I've found the book we've been looking for!"

"Hermione, you've got the GPA why do we have to look it up?"

Harry pleaded with her knowing he was only giving her pleasure by rubbing in the fact that she was smarter then two of them.

"For your information, I-"

"Hermione! Oh my gosh! Hermione!"

Suddenly Hermione was covered by five or more girls all giggling. Ron was shoved off the bench and looked incredulously at Harry who in turn only shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you all want?"

"You'll never guess what we just heard Hermione!"

Ginny's head popped out from nowhere, smiling at Hermione.

"What? Just tell me already."

The girls giggled and encased her even closer. They looked around at each other, and finally rested on Ginny. She giggled and leaned close to Hermione's ear whispering,

"You've got a dirty love interest."

Hermione shook her head in confusion closing her eyes and opened them in disbelief.

"Who is it?"

Just then the girls turned all around as malicious laughter from several Slytherins entered the great hall. Draco Malfoy had just entered and stared at the group grinning. The girls looked from him to Hermione. Hermione didn't need anyone to say it, she knew who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this took so long to post up! Characters and whatnot belong to JK. I own nothing. Note, Authors note at the end.**

"Hermione! You need to-"

"Correction Ginny, I don't. I don't want to do anything with him. Ever."

Ginny scrunched up her eyebrows at Hermione. Ginny had forcefully protested that she simply talk to Draco as they passed the Slytherin table but Hermione held her head high and listened to all the girls giggling as they walked by too. Draco's eyes narrowed she had noticed and he hushed his voice, going deeply into conversation with the other male Slytherins. Hermione had decided to leave quickly after all the girls had surrounded her like a pack of hungry wolves and told her the story. Supposedly they had heard Draco over talking to Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise how, "Shagalicious the stupid mudblood is beginning to look." Hermione had simply laughed and walked out of the Great Hall to Herbology Ginny trailing closely behind her because the other girls sent her after Hermione.

"Hermione!"

"No Ginny! Have you forgotten how much he's done to your brother and Harry?! Even you must remember the slug incident…"

"That's not what I was going to say!"

Hermione stopped and looked directly at Ginny raising an eyebrow and sighing exasperatedly.

"Then what were you going to say?"

Ginny looked down to her feet and cast a sidelong glance to the open doors of Hogwarts. Hermione looked too and saw the other girls giggling and whispering. Hermione groaned and turned away heading back to the greenhouses. Ginny looked up and caught up to her quickly. She sure was as persistent as all of her other brothers were if not more so.

"At least give him a chance! Go to the concert with him…"

Hermione sighed and turned around to Ginny.

"Fine. BUT only if he asks me out first!"

Hermione sighed and Ginny grinned. She nodded and head off, the girls surrounding her as she did so. They went silent then burst out into a storm of giggles. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and finally entered the greenhouses.

"You found a girl that would be shagalicious? My arse. You know who I think would be nice… "

Blaise grinned as Draco rolled his eyes at his fellow Slytherin. He wasn't even remotely surprised when Blaise had said he had wanted to shag a male Ravenclaw. He was however surprised when Blaise had turned to him and told him he wouldn't mind shaging Draco as well.

"It's not right Draco, simply not right. Might I suggest you go to the other side? Just once?"

Blaise turned to Draco, eyeing him.

"Give it up Zabini. I will not, nor will I ever shag you or allow you to shag me which would probably be the more likely knowing your habits."

Blaise whimpered slightly, his lower lip protruding. Draco rolled his eyes, turning back towards Crabbe and Goyle as the walked to their lunch. Blaise scampered alongside him, placing a hand on his shoulder outside of the Great Hall. Draco, turned around glaring daggers at him.

"What is it Zabini?!"

Zabini looked around, looking for somebody and got closer to Draco, almost to close for comfort.

"So, who's the girl?"

Zabini wiggled his eyebrows at Draco. Draco crossed his arms over his chest, raising a brow at Blaise.

"I've been thinking about how Shagalicious the stupid mudblood is beginning to look."

Blaise's eyes widened to the size of Galleons.

"What? She would be…"

Blaise shook his head, grabbing Draco by the shoulders and wheeled him around. Draco came face to face with several Gryffindor girls, one being Ginny. Dracos mouth fell open and the girls all huddled past, whispering to each other and giggling like mad. Draco slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Shite."

He wheeled around on Blaise who was smirking in his mischievous ways.

"See what you make me do Zabini?!"

Draco stormed past him in fury. Blaise jumped and quickly caught up to him.

"So… you going to ask her to the concert?"

Draco smirked.

"If I were to do that, it would damage my reputation. If I were to ask her, it'd be like allowing you to shag me!"

Blaise widened his eyes, hoping that there was a slim chance of it happening.

"Oh come off it Blaise. My word, when do you want to NOT shag?"

"About as often as you don't want to ask Her- I mean the mudblood out to the concert."

Draco laughed and Blaise did the same, Crabbe and Goyle following suit as they entered the great hall. Draco noticed the commotion along the Gryffindor table as it suddenly stopped and several girls parted, revealing Hermione. He smirked at her and started off towards the Slytherin table. He hardly noticed what he was eating as lunch drove onwards. Blaise suddenly nudged him as Hermione got up, and walked past his table, her nose held high. The other girls following behind her stopped, looking to the two. Draco scowled and went into a huddle with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle as they passed.

"So? What do you think Draco?"

Blaise smirked and Draco chuckled.

"I think your about as incorrigible as you ever will be."

Blaise laughed.

"So I take that as a yes then?"

Draco glanced over his shoulder as Hermione left the Great Hall.

"Let's see what the Mudblood has in her then shall we?"

Blaise grinned maliciously and Draco smiled. This could get **_very_** interesting.

**A/N Hehehe. Sorry, I love keeping you all in suspense. Sorry this took so long to upload, I had to sort out the plot and define a timeline along with doing research of characters and everything which can take up quite a bit of time. Thank you for reviewing, reviews always help in ANY fic. Please, keep reviewing; it helps encourage me to write more for this fic. I think it'll get quite interesting here soon.;) Once more, thank you! _Roses_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing. AN at the end.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione sighed deeply, staring down intently at her essay. She really should be writing about the uses and properties of Erumpent horns, tails, and Exploding Fluid for Potions on Monday but she just couldn't seem to pull herself to do it. Her mind was throbbing with pain and she massaged her temples gently, crossing out the 5th word in her essay due to the fact that she had spelt it wrong. Slowly she cast a sidelong and longing glance to the window. It was Friday night, Harry, Ginny, AND Ron all had quidditch practice. Realizing there was no way possible she could do this right now, she stuffed the horribly ink blotted paper back into her book bag and headed upstairs, grabbing a cloak. Maybe some fresh air and seeing Ron, Harry, and Ginny would help clear out her mind. She headed through the portrait of the fat lady and walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, not really noticing were her feet were taking her. Somewhere around the third floor, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see who it was. Nothing. She raised a brow and turned back around when a hand clamped down tightly over her mouth. She was pulled into a nearby recess in the wall when she realized whom those pale azure eyes belonged to.

"If I remove my hand Mudblood, do you swear not to scream?"

Hermione debated this for a moment then nodded. Draco smirked, removing his hand.

"What are you doing Draco! Cornering people like that when they don't see you! I have a half a mind to go-"

"Go do what Mudblood? Go tell your silly little head of house that a Slytherin cornered you? A lot of good that's done in the past years…"

Draco chuckled to himself and Hermione's brows furrowed.

"What do you want Draco?"

Hermione's voice came out low, almost like a growl. Draco smirked at her.

"I can't believe someone like you is by yourself on a Friday night. Where's the weasel and scar boy?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Harry and Ron are practicing for the next match."

"Which Slytherin will beat them in…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, pressing farther back from Draco. It had just occurred to her how close the two actually were. Draco turned back to her and smiled.

"What?"

"Well, mudblood, I was wondering if you'd come to the concert with me."

Hermione laughed out loud, the noise echoing around them. She turned out and headed for the hallway once more. Draco grabbed her arm and yanked her back in, pressing his hands on either side of her head trapping her.

"You will go with me mudblood or face the consequences. I'd hate to see the Gryffindor team have a few… accidents shall we say… before the match wouldn't you too?"

His eyes were narrow slits as he glared at her. Hermione pushed at his chest, trying to remove him but he was amazingly strong and stayed put. He reached inside his robes, Hermione wincing, afraid he was ready to pull out his wand. However, he pulled out a tiny jar of swirling purple mist.

"Do you know what this is Mudblood?"

Hermione's eyes widened with trepidation.

"It can't be! That's illegal. The ministry banned all…"

"..All of them that they knew about. I have my links Mudblood. I presume you know what this does… I can very easily unleash it on all the of the Gryffindor team members and no one would have the slightest idea."

"You wouldn't."

Hermione growled at him, yet her eyes still held a faint glimmer of fear.

"Let me ask you again, come to the concert with me."

It wasn't really a question but rather a statement. She glared right on back at him; did she really want to know what the Slytherins, what that mist, could do to the Gryffindor team? Besides… what was the worst he could do to her? She'd rather make sure Ginny, Ron, and Harry were safe. Admitting defeat she sighed and nodded slowly. Draco grinned maliciously and Hermione shuddered at it.

"Good. See you tomorrow then."

With that he shoved off the wall and headed right. Hermione looked down to her knees that had seemed to turn to jello from the encounter. She ran her fingers through her hair and headed left, then dashed into a run, tears streaming down her face.

Draco strolled down to the dungeons, stuffing his hands into his pockets and smirking to himself. **_Very _**interesting indeed.

"You can come out already Blaise."

There was a moment of shuffling from by him and Blaise appeared, the silver invisibility cloak shimmering softly in the corridors torches shadows. Blaise smirked, hardly able to contain the excitement he was obviously feeling.

"That was, undoubtedly, one of the most brilliant things I have ever seen and I've seen a lot."

Draco chuckled to himself, rather pleased with the outcome himself.

"How much did you see?"

Draco stopped and leaned up against the corridor hallway looking a Blaise.

"What DIDN'T I see is more the question!"

Draco rolled his eyes, laughing.

"I do have a question though…"

Draco stopped laughing, noting the suspicious look on Blaise's face.

"What might that be?"

"What was…"

Blaise neared Draco, who unceremoniously got closer to the wall. Blaise smirked at him and reached inside his robes, pulling out the tiny jar.

"… this exactly?"

Draco laughed, his hand landing hard on Blaise's shoulder.

"Gave me quite the scare there Blaise. This? This is absolutely nothing, she just thought it was something else."

Draco grabbed the jar and opened it up, the purple mist flowing upwards and creating the night sky on the roof before it dissipated into nothingness. Blaise watched with baited interest and returned his gaze back to Draco. Blaise started laughing and shook his head as they turned the corner leading to the Common Room.

"You've got to teach me your tricks Malfoy! If I only had your power…"

Blaise shuddered with excitement. Draco laughed, stopping in front of the Common Room.

"Exactly. If only."

The two laughed and entered.

Hermione felt utterly lost and alone. She had trailed the hallways of Hogwarts for what seemed like hours, tears streaming down her face but when she had finally past the bustling noises of the Great Hall where dinner was still going on and headed outside, not much had changed. The sun had sunk a little lower, the sky darkening and the mountains begging to overcome the castle with their shadows. She trailed along to the Quidditch pitch, climbing up into the stands, nobody noticing her and she didn't notice anyone else in turn. She had sat on the edge of the field's stands, kicking the Slytherin banner as the tears dried on her face.

"Oi! Hermione!"

Ron and Harry glided on down finally having spotted her grinning like fools. She smiled halfheartedly at them.

"How's the training going?

"Oh it's going fine. You should've seen the brilliant Starfish and Stick(1) Ginny did! It was…"

Harry smirked.

"Brilliant?"

"Yeah!"

Ron and Harry smirked at each other, Harry finally busting out laughing and clinging to his broom for dear life. Ron shook his head.

"Anyways, if you'll wait for awhile, I think practice is almost over. Meet us down at the changing rooms?"

Hermione didn't have time to ask because Angelina started yelling at Ron.

"Hit Katie straight in the back it did because YOU AREN'T HERE RON! If you ever want to get serious about playing on this team you'd better GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE!"

Ron gulped and flew upwards to only be reprimanded by Angelina. Harry laughed, looking back to Hermione.

"Well, if Angelina keeps it up, practice is very well indeed over."

Ginny floated down to them, looking at Ron as she passed and began to giggle.

"Guess practice is over huh?"

Harry nodded and looked to Hermione.

"Will you wait outside for us Hermione?"

She nodded and a few minutes later Ginny walked out of the changing rooms, shaking her head sadly. Hermione raised a brow at her.

"Ugh. Don't ask. Harry and Ron aren't going to meet up with us…"

A roar came out from the room as Ginny finished.

"ARGHHH! WHAT IS THAT THING? GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

This was quickly followed by a huge burst of laughter and Ginny shook her head.

"Anyways… Hermione, what's wrong?"

Ginny rushed ahead of her, making Hermione stop in her tracks.

"Have you been crying?"

Hermione absentmindedly rubbed her cheek.

"Uh yeah…"

Ginny looked absolutely appalled.

"Why? Spill it Hermione."

"Well… uh… Draco Malfoy cornered me on my way down here…"

"WHAT! What did he do!"

"Actually not much... I think I cried because of all the adrenaline…"

Ginny grinned at her.

"He asked you to go to the concert didn't he?"

Hermione looked up at her and slowly nodded her head blushing. Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione, covering her in a mass of untamed red hair.

"Oh I knew it! I knew it as soon as I heard him this morning! Oh Hermione!"

Ginny gave Hermione another reassuring hug.

"I knew it. I knew it! You did say yes right?"

Hermione nodded, her cheeks becoming even more flushed. Ginny squealed and the two started walking back up to Hogwarts as the night sky twinkled overhead, the darkness enveloping the school in serene tranquility.

**A/N Mwhahaha! Sorry this took so long to post up (once again!) School's been a real hassle lately but I must go unfortunately instead of staying home and writing more chapters. I'm glad people here like this story. I decided to shorten chapter 3 because for what I now have planned out, it would've been MUCH to long. For me at least. Anyways, I'd like to urge you all to keep reviewing! I love reviews, absolutely LOVE them. They always make me so happy to see that someone out there is actually reading this plus it always edges me on to write more. –wink, wink- Also, if you could do me the tiniest favor and ask other people that you know that might like this to read it to do so? I'd greatly appreciate it. Well, it's almost time for bed, (Wow, is it really 2:30 in the morning right now? Is this REALLY 5 pages long!) or rather it's much later then my normal bedtime. –blushes- I shall try to post soon and in the meantime, keep those reviews coming! _Roses _**

* * *

(1) Starfish and Stick: From _Quidditch Through The Ages_ "Keeper defence; the Keeper holds the broom horizontally with one hand and one foot curled around the handle, keeping all limbs outstretched. The Starfish Without Stick should never be attempted." So this should make it clear right now, since Harry has long since outcome the ban by Umbridge in his 5th year, with much help from Dumbledore I presume, and Fred and George being gone and all, they needed to fill positions for the team. I never thought that Ron was the best of Keepers –hides from people throwing things at me- so therefore he tried out for a Beater instead and is quite good at it. Ginny having lost her position as Seeker to Harry decided to tryout for Keeper as an alternative and is good at it; much better then Ron ever was. This is all in my mind though so don't flame me for pulling this out of thin air:P 


End file.
